Mighty Morphin ancient rangers
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Long before the creation of Earth's defenders there was two teams that were lead by Zordon one of the wa the Mighty Morphin Ancient rangers . This story takes place during the great war with Rita Repulsa


Mighty Morphin Ancient Rangers

The First Team

_**Several thousand years long before the Samurai before the Zeo rangers before the Turbo and Space Rangers there were the Might Morphin Ancient Rangers these rangers were chosen by the Eltaran Council tasked to defend Eltar till they were either all dead or too old to do so . There leader for this team Zordon as to why he would be known as the greatest leader and wizard in ranger history as he would invent three rules that all future ranger teams would live by . Our story begins several thousand years before the third creation of The power rangers on Earth . **_

A young Zordon was practicing to become the next leader to lead Eltar's first team of power rangers as his dad walks out he is very impressed by his sons focus on the task at hand .

"Very good son soon you will be Eltar's first leader for our first team of Power rangers" said his dad . "Thank you father I will make you proud" replied Young Zordon .

He went back to his training while his father went out and met with the council to make Zordon his son the first leader of the first team of Power rangers in history . That was the only thing that Zordon didn't know that his father was on the Eltar council.

_Hmm what ever it is that my dad is up to I'm sure that its for the best _Thought Zordon . And he was right in a few years time the Elar council called several other people including Zordon .

"Men and women of Eltar we the Eltarin council intrust the security of Eltar we now make you the planets first team of Rangers there's a great war going on the thing is that other ranger teams across the galaxy are fighting this as is our own forces that's why your parents told you this which is why we are now passing out your morphers" said one of the members of the council .

And sure enough Zordons Dad handed him the red morpher while his friends and now teammates were handed out theirs by there parents _Well I hope I know what I'm doing _Thought Zordon .

"Now the rules are this and they are quite simple to follow 1. Never reveal to anyone that your a power ranger 2. never use your power to gain for self worth 3. always use your power for defense never to attack and 4. May the power protect you" said the council women . "We understand and follow the rules" they said back .

"Good now then the Prism Rangers are having a bit of trouble on Triforia met them there" said the head councilman . And with that they left in there ship bound for Triforia .

It was a good thing that Zordon would remember there names Beth Emily Joe and John they were all his friends since they first met . And now they are rangers every other child would have turned down the request to become power rangers but Zordon Beth Emily Joe and John would not they knew that this day would come which was why there parents would train them as best they could.

By the time the ship landed they had there morphers with them and the hope that they could beat who ever is attacking Triforia .

"Alright rangers follow me we need to meet up with the Prism rangers and find out what's going on" said Zordon . The rangers followed there leader to an encampment and what appeared to be prisners of some sort . "That's odd what ever it is we need to morph and show them" said Beth .

"UH right in front of them? Sounds ...Okay with me" said John a bit concerned about being caught . "Alright rangers remember your training this is what you've been trained for" said Zordon . "Trust us Zordon we know what that's like" said Beth . _**"ITS MORPHIN TIME"**_ They shouted .

And in no time at all they became the galaxy's first team of rangers . "Alright rangers lets do this" said the Red ranger and with that they charged the enemy finally saw them but it was too late they were caught off guard. They didn't have enough time to grab there weapons nor try and attack as they were beaten into a full blown retreat . The Ancient rangers had enough time to free the Prism rangers .

"We thank you for saving us it appears that Rita Repulsa has teamed up with someone named Lord Zedd they both took us by surprise as we were unaware of there presence on our planet as we are sure other planets across the galaxy are being hit harder than we are but we do know that this Machine Empire is attacking conquering multiple planets in deep space or so we are told rangers we must drive the putties /super putties off our planet and take the fight to them" said the Pink Prism ranger .

"Hmm that would make sense do you know the location of there base?" asked Zordon . "In fact we do its on the moon but as to where we aren't sure" replied the Yellow Prism ranger .

"Very well lets show these putties and super putties that we don't like them on Triforia" declared John . "Yea lets do this" added Beth . "Fine with me always wanted to go up against a putty" said John .

"Yea I'm with John on this"added in Joe . And with that the Ancient Rangers and the Prism rangers set off to find the now army sized Putties and Super putties all gathered in one location . Luckily the Eltar Military arrived as did the forces of Triforia and Aquatar neither ranger team were alone the Prism Rangers and the Ancient rangers lead the charge but the putties were in for quite a surprise as they couldn't win by the time that they were defeated


End file.
